HSM the Remix: Tryan
by TheApathyImp
Summary: It's a remix, basically the plot of HSM, except with a few character rearrangements. Just read to find out. Oh, and reviews are godly. M rating for the future ideas I have.
1. Something New?

Beginning Note: This is what happens when I'm not paying attention in business class and start singing HSM songs to myself. Heh. So I'm rewriting the plot, and rearranging characters to fit Tryan into the main plot. =3 I have no clue if this is gonna work out right, but I'mma try and at least get through the first movie. R&R please.

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM, Ryan, Troy, Sharpay, or Gabi, though I sometimes wish I owned Tryan. =3 I also don't own the song, or any of the other characters.

* * *

><p>Troy sighed to himself as he walked into the party wandering awkwardly toward the stage where two apparent snow boarders were finishing a karaoke song. <em>I can't believe mom made me come to this stupid party.<em>

Amid his internal bitching he suddenly realized he was illuminated in a spotlight, noticing also that a skinny blonde boy in a rather flamboyant outfit was being pushed on stage as he walked up to the mic, ignoring the announcer as he made some quip about thanking him.

As the music started he glanced at the other boy then shrugged. _What the hell, it can't hurt that much. _And then the song started.

_Living in my own world_

_Didn't understand_

_That anything can happen,_

_When you take a chance_

Here Troy's part broke off and he paced slightly, seeing the generally scared look on the blonde's face, but just as he turned to say something to the announcer, a beautiful alto-tenor (_I didn't even know I knew that…_) voice sang out into the room.

_I never believed in_

_What I couldn't see_

_I never opened my heart (ooh)_

_To all the possibilities_

Here Troy broke back in, smiling at the other teen.

_I know that something has changed (yeah)_

_Never felt this way_

As they sang the next line together, their voices melded together harmoniously.

_And right here tonight_

_This could be the start_

_Of something new_

_It feels so right_

_To be here with you_

The blonde broke off again and Troy sang alone as he looked into the ice blue eyes of his momentary partner.

_And now, looking in your eyes_

_I feel in my heart_

_The start of something new_

Now it was the blonde's turn for a solo

_Now who'd've ever thought that_

_We'd both be here tonight_

_And the world looks so much brighter (yeah)_

_With you by my side_

Here Troy harmonized with him again.

_I know that something has changed_

_Never felt this way_

_I know it for real_

_This could be the start_

_Of something new_

_It feels so right_

_To be here with you_

_And now looking in your eyes_

_I feel in my heart_

_The start of something new_

The blonde dropped out again and Troy's voice swelled with emotion.

_I never knew it could happen_

'_Till it happened to me_

_I didn't know it before_

_But now it's easy to see_

More harmonizing

_It's a start_

_Or something new_

_It feels so right_

_To be here with you_

_And now looking in your eyes_

_I fell in my heart_

_The start of something new_

Just the blonde

_The start of something new_

Then Troy one last time

_The start of something new_

As the last note died out Troy found himself staring once more into the icy, but beautiful eyes of the slightly shorter blonde in front of him.

Suddenly the two boys were snapped back to reality to cheering and applause. Smiling awkwardly at each other as the announcer came on stage and took a mic, struggling to find something to say as the two of them walked out into the snow. "What's your name?"

"Uhm, R-Ryan." He blushed and looked up into the night sky.

"I'm Troy… I've uh, never done anything like that before, but it just felt really… cool." Troy followed Ryan's gaze and then turned back pulling out his phone. "Can I have your number?"

Ryan blushed again and nodded, blinking as Troy took a picture and then handing the other boy his phone after returning the favor.

Just as they handed each other's phones back the end of the countdown to midnight rang out, followed by cheers and fireworks in the sky, after watching the lights for a minute he turned to Troy and smiled apologetically. "I need to go tell my parents happy new year."

Troy nodded. "Yeah me too." And then awkwardly, "I mean, my parents not yours. I really feel like we found something special tonight…" he broke off as he turned to find that the blonde had slipped away and frowned a bit. _Damn…._

* * *

><p>Two days later Troy returned to school, smiling awkwardly at his friends and basketball team, none of which noticed the way he seemed distracted as more than a passing glance. And then as he went into homeroom, generally distracted from 's customary rant he laid eyes on the blonde boy he had sung with and pulled out his phone, clicking on his contact and accidentally calling him.<p>

Troy saw the blonde pull out his phone and look at it perplexedly, meeting his eyes across the room.

Troy flinched as Ms. Darbus pulled out her phone can and walked around the room, collecting phones as they went. "Ah, Mr. Evans I see your phone is part of this too, welcome to East High, we have a no tolerance policy here about cell phones. I hope you enjoy your experience here." She stalked back to her desk and slammed the can down. "Holidays are over people!"

Luckily the bell rang right then and they were saved from yet another Darbus rant about cell phones. Troy sprang up and stood outside the classroom as nonchalantly as he could and grabbed Ryan as he walked out last. "Hey."

Ryan's face lit up. "Hey! I didn't know you went here."

"Well yeah, we were just on vacation up there." Troy's voice was lowered as they walked toward the main entrance of the school.

"Why are you whispering?"

Troy chuckled awkwardly and shrugged, "well my friends know about the resort and the snowboarding I did but not about the" he lowered his voice again, "singing."

"Oh, so you don't think they'd take kindly to their star basketball man being a singer."

"Well uh, no… and probably not the fact that you're also a guy." Troy blushed awkwardly and looked around the entryway at the boards.

"There certainly are a lot of things going on at this school." Ryan said, twirling in place slowly and looking at all of the boards himself, focusing up on the musical that Ms. Darbus had mentioned only moments ago, only to be interrupted by a pretty blonde with a bright pink sharpie.

"Oh, were you going to sign up?" she asked, positively exuding arrogance.

Troy muttered "hi Sharpay." While avoiding her gaze.

Her smile brightened and she waved at him as Ryan said. "Oh no, I was just looking… there's a lot of things that go on at this school… way more than my old one." He smiled at her, as she looked him up and down then turned on her hell.

With a snide "bye Troy." She stalked off.

"Wow… she's… interesting." Ryan spoke slowly, looking at what she had written. "Sharpay and Gabriella Martin, huh?"

"Yeah, that's the Ice Queen and her twin sister. Sharpay practically runs this school and Gabi follows her around like a lost puppy… they're fraternal, so you know she's got dark hair and doesn't look the same… plus she just doesn't have the same conviction as Sharpay." He shrugged as the bell rang. "Oh shit, I can't be late to class again, I'll see you in detention later, yeah?"

Ryan smiled and nodded watching as the brunette ran off. _Troy Bolton… I'm in love with the school's primo athlete. Nice job Evans. _ He sighed as he pulled a class schedule from his bag and moved off in opposite direction Troy had run.

* * *

><p>Ending Note: Alright guys, first chapter is done, we're about ten minutes into the movie and dear god I love this idea, it means I have a legit reason to sit down and rewatch HSM. Heh. Anywho, let me know what you think so far, also, I'm aware that I fucked up some of the ordering and harmonizing in the song, but I thought it worked better the way I wrote if we had Troy and Ry singing instead of (dare I say it?) Troyella.<p> 


	2. Game, Head, Get in it?

Author's Note: Welp, sorry this one took so long, I didn't remember the movie as well as I thought I did and had to go back and rewatch it… in fact it's playing in the background as I type. Lol. Anyway, this chapter is starting with _Get'cha Head in the Game_. I wasn't sure at first if I was going to include that chunk of dialogue between the last scene and the song, but I decided it's kinda indicative of Chad and his character, so yeah… enjoy.

"So do you think it's true that you get extra credit just for trying out for the musical?"

"Troy it's a musical, who cares?"

"Well, extra credit is extra credit, right?" Troy was glad for the distraction of tying his shoes as Chad stretched next to him.

"Troy, do you think Lebron James or Michael Jordan ever tried out for their school musical?" Chad looked at the brunette, eyes slightly wide with disbelief.

"Yeah… you're probably right. I just thought it would be a good laugh… Sharpay is kinda cute too."

"Yeah, so is a mountain lion." Chad scoffed. "Shar-pey." Here he broke off and turned toward the gym.

Moment later Troy followed. "Alright, Wildcats, pair up! Let's go! Come on!"

A rhythm began to be pounded out using basketballs and shoes, then suddenly.

_Coach said to fake right  
>And break left<br>Watch out for the pick  
>And keep an eye on defense<br>Gotta run the give and go  
>And take the ball to the hole<br>But don't be afraid  
>To shoot the outside "J"<em>

In the back of his mind Troy wondered why he was suddenly singing, but was distracted by the rhythm and the basketball that was passed to him.

_Just keep ya head in the game  
>Just keep ya head in the game<em>

_And don't be afraid  
>To shoot the outside "J"<br>Just keep ya head in the game_

Here Troy's teammates joined in, though he could practically swear no one else knew they were singing._  
><em>

_U gotta  
>Get'cha get'cha head in the game<br>We gotta  
>Get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game<em>

_U gotta  
>Get'cha get'cha head in the game<br>We gotta  
>Get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game<br>_

_U gotta  
>Get'cha get'cha head in the game<br>We gotta  
>Get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game<br>_

_U gotta  
>Get'cha get'cha head in the game<br>We gotta  
>Get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game<em>

As the team went down the court towards the goal the next verse started, and Troy began another solo just as a ball bounded off the back board.

_Let's make sure  
>That we get the rebound<br>'Cause when we get it  
>Then the crowd will go wild<br>A second chance  
>Gotta grab it and go<br>Maybe this time  
>We'll hit the right notes<br>_

He suddenly paused and looked around, eyes a bit frantic.

_Wait a minute  
>Not the time or place<br>Wait a minute  
>Get my head in the game<br>Wait a minute  
>Get my head in the game<br>Wait a minute  
>Wait a minute<em>

_I gotta  
>Get my, get my head in the game<br>You gotta  
>Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game<em>

_I gotta  
>Get my, get my head in the game<br>You gotta  
>Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game<em>

_I gotta  
>Get my, get my head in the game<br>You gotta  
>Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game<em>

Here the music slowed and Troy looked out into the empty gym, his feelings suddenly pouring out in musical form.

_Why am I feeling so wrong  
>My head's in the game<br>But my heart's in the song  
>He makes this feel so right<em>

Another pause and he spoke out loud his own thoughts. "Should I go for it? Better shake this, yikes!" Followed by a rather intricate dance routine involving basketballs before the chorus of the song repeated.

_I gotta  
>Get my, get my head in the game<br>You gotta  
>Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game<em>

_I gotta  
>Get my, get my head in the game<br>You gotta  
>Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game<em>

_I gotta  
>Get my, get my head in the game<br>You gotta  
>Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game<em>

_I gotta  
>Get my, get my head in the game<br>You gotta  
>Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game<em>

The song ended and the team dropped their balls and left for the locker room, leaving Troy alone in the middle of the floor looking lost amid shouts of "what team?" and "Wildcats!"

Meanwhile, Ryan was sitting in Advanced Calculus, taking notes as the teacher wrote an equation on the board. Suddenly, Sharpay's smiling blonde perky face appeared in the gap between her seat and the other side of the lab table. (1)

"So, you know Troy Bolton right?"

He jumped slightly and then shook his head slowly while keeping one eye on the board. "Uhm, not really… he was just showing me around on my first day.

Sharpay nodded but pulled a face. "That's odd, he doesn't usually take notice in new students…"

"Oh really?" he looked at her for a moment and she shook her head.

"No, it's usually just basketball with him 24/7."

Ryan nodded and then looked at the board again, muttering to himself. "that should be 16 over Pi."

Sharpay pulled another face as the teacher turned and looked at him.

"What was that Mr. Evans?"

He blushed a little "Uhm, well, shouldn't the second equation be sixteen over Pi?"

The teacher lookes perplexed for a moment and looked at the board where she had written 32 over Pi. "16 over Pi… no that's not possible..." she didn't sound very sure of herself and shook her head, checking the book lying open on the desk. "Oh, I stand corrected." She turned back to the board and corrected the mistake, pausing to turn and look at the blonde once more. "And welcome aboard Mr. Evans."

He smiled as Sharpay frowned, neither noticing the happily intrigued look on Taylor McKessie's face in the background.

Moments later, Sharpay was in the rotunda, strutting past in her usual way when her twin caught her arm.

"I just saw Troy Bolton looking at our sign up sheet."

"What again?" the brunette had a confused look on her face so she continued. "He and that new kid were looking at it this morning when I signed up… where di he say he was form again?"

She stormed off with the brunette in tow, ending up in the library. "Who is the Evans guy?" she said, practically to herself as she pulled up a web search on one of the computers.

Typing in "Ryan Evans" she same up with a list of articles about the blonde boy, noticing that the top one talked about his apparent academic prowess. When she clicked it, there was no doubt that it was him due to the accompanying picture.

"So wait, why is this brainy kid so interested in our school musical?" Gabriella asked, confusion written on her face.

"I don't know that he is… besides I don't think there's a place for him. There's no reason he shouldn't be welcome into East High in the best way possible though." She smiled and mashed the print button, stopping to grab a couple more articles before sweeping out in her usual manner.

Troy dragged a reluctant but resigned Chad Danforth along to the detention Ms. Darbus had imposed on them, smiling when he caught sight of a certain blond. Noticing that there was some commotion with him and Taylor, but not really being aware of what it was about, something about articles and joining the Scholastic Decathlon team.

Eventually Darbus started ranting about cell phones once again and Troy started to a tickle Chad's nose with one of the fake leaves they had been stapling to the fake tree, while glancing occasionally at the blond who had begun to captivate his every thought.

Suddenly Troy heard his father's voice cut through the veritable silence of the theatre during a pause in Darbus' rant.

"Darbus, where's my team?" Coach Bolton stormed into the room, glaring up at the tree Troy and Chad were in. "What are those two doing in a tree?" if possible his voice got even louder.

"It's called Crime and Punishment Bolton, they were caught with their phones in class and I took action."

The coach spluttered for just a moment and then glared up at the apparently offensive tree once more. "You two, gym, now!" Troy climbed down and grabbed Chad, who had fallen asleep and moved over hastily toward the gym as his father and Ms. Darbus practically began tearing at each other's throats.

A few minutes later the two teachers were in the principal's office, arguing loudly for their own side of the disagreement, stopping only when whistled at. "You two have been at each other's throats since the day you both started working here at East High, and really neither of you is correct, the team needs its practice, and they can't really do that without their captain, but the boys did break one of the rules that you've set up for your classroom."

They both smirked a little bit at each other before the next sentence. "However, I think it's important that the boys practice, so this time we can overlook the infraction."

Darbus groaned and rolled her eyes. "Unbelievable."

"Anyway, how's the team looking Coach?"

(1) Why were they taking a math class in a damn science lab anywho?

A/N: Anyway, so there's the second chapter, we're twenty minutes in or so. I'm getting about ten minute of movie in each chapter, so in theory this will be about 10 chapters long, maybe 9, maybe 11, we'll see… I suppose most of that comes down to how much I decide to add and/or take out. Also, you'll notice I'm paraphrasing most of the dialogue, and that some of the characters are a little wacky. I thought about the best way to do this, and without wiping Shrpay's twin off this sorry little planet I figured the easiest way would be to just reverse Ryan and Gabbi's roles, I know it doesn't really work out, but just imagine Gabbi with Ry's personality and Ry with Gabbi's. It's not perfect, but it fits my idea of what I want… I'll update as soon as my school schedule and general procrastination allows… also, thanks to my reviewers, especially to nek0-sama, love you deary, and thanks to all for the feedback and encouragement.

P.S. I hope the grammatical and syntaxical errors are a lot less this time, I think fanfiction decided to eat most of my fuck ups and that led to confusion in osme places… plus lol, I spelled "heel", "hell". Anywho, I hope it's better this time.


	3. Isn't it Hard to Believe?

The next day Troy skirted his way around his best friend, using the bad excuse that he had homework to complete so that he could get to the auditions, mostly in the hope that he would see Ryan there.

After sneaking around the school to the auditorium in the most circuitous way possible Troy hid behind a janitor's cart one eye on the audience and the other on the stage, searching for the distinctive blonde hair of the boy who was captivating him as of late. A few minutes and about four auditions had passed, each one getting a more judgmental, and even mean comment from the drama teacher. He jumped as the blonde he had been thinking about strolled up behind him. "Hiding from something Wildcat?"

"Well Ms. Darbus is a little… harsh."

"The great Troy Bolton, Wildcat extraordinaire, is scared?" Ryan chuckled and looked at him.

"Not scared just a little… terrified." Troy chuckled awkwardly and moved over to sit down in a seat, Ryan following.

Soon after, Ms. Darbus stopped the auditions and turned to her prized students. "I think it is time Sharpay and Gabriella give us a demonstration of theatre the way it should be."

The two girls strutted up on stage, Sharpay making a much bigger deal out of it. Troy heard them make a snarky comment to the composer at the piano before singing, finally they finished, and strutted off, but not before making another mean comment to the girl who Troy now knew was called Kelsi. "Wow, Shapay's even scarier than Darbus." Chuckled Troy earning a small smile from Ryan.

Ms. Darbus stood and faced the now nearly empty audience. "Any last minute sign ups? Anyone? No? Good." She turned off her desk lamp and turned to leave, stopping when she heard a voice coming from the end of the theatre.

"I'd like to audition Ms. Darbus!" Troy made a crazed face and twirled in a couple of circles face full of pure confusion.

"Mr. Evans, I called for last minute auditions twice and you said nothing, besides, singles auditions are long over, and there are no more pairs. I am sorry, but timeliness means something in the world of theatre." Troy could see Ryan's face fall and he walked out from the small wall he had been skulking behind.

"I'll sing with him Ms. Darbus." He held his hand up awkwardly as she turned to look at him.

She turned to look at him, eyes slightly wide in surprise. "Mr. Bolton, where is your… posse or whatever you call it?"

"Team, they're called a team… and they're uh, not with me."

She pursed her lips but said nothing, instead turning back to the blonde and looking at him. "Like I said, I called twice, and you didn't answer, I'm sorry but I simply can't bend the rules for you." She turned and walked past him out the door.

Ryan sighed and looked toward the stage, eyes slightly unfocused, that is until he and Troy both saw Kelsi stumble over the piano bench and go sprawling down. They both rushed up and made sure she was fine before helping her collect the sheet music she had dropped. "Kelsi, why do you let them push you around, I mean you're the composer, kinda like the playmaker." Troy said, smiling at her genuinely.

"The what?" She asked, looking lost.

"The playmaker, it's like the guy who makes all of the plays get done, the player who makes sure it's all together. You write the music, so aren't you like the playmaker of theatre?"

She frowned slightly, obviously not having thought about it like that. A moment later she smiled and stood, "do you guys wanna hear the duet the way I imagined it?"

They both nodded and followed her to the piano where she set the music down and began to play a pretty melody.

A few bars in Troy began singing where the music indicated.

_It's hard to believe__  
><em>_That I couldn't see__  
><em>_You were always there beside me_

A couple more bars later she nodded at Ryan who followed

_Thought I was alone__  
><em>_With no one to hold_

Here they began to harmonize, smiling widely at each other.

_But you were always right beside me__  
><em>_This feeling's like no other__  
><em>_I want you to know_

_I've never had someone that knows me like you do__  
><em>_The way you do__  
><em>_I've never had someone as good for me as you__  
><em>_No one like you__  
><em>_So lonely before I finally found__  
><em>_What I've been looking for_

The music slowly faded as their eyes locked once more, but the beautiful silence was broken by Ms. Darbus's voice. "Evans, Bolton, you have a callback. Kelsi, give them the duet from the second act!" She swept out of the room without giving them a chance to argue.

Kelsi smiled widely and handed them each a copy of the song, saying something about when they could practice, but Troy's vision was tunneling a bit and his hearing was definitely going out, so he barely heard her, muttering to himself. "What?"

* * *

><p>Well, I think this is close to another ten minutes, I don't know for sure and don't have the capacity to go check as it's nearly four in the morning… and I need to get up early tomorrow, hah. Anyway, next chapter is the big freak out, and <em>Stick to the Status Quo<em> which is by far my second favorite song. I'm thinking this is gonna be that spot where Ryan's fabulosity begins to shine through… let's just say, I plan to screw the scene where Sharpay gets chili cheese fries dumped all over her up something awful. =3 Anyway, 'till next time, your lazy author. REVIEWWWWWWWW!


	4. Stick it to the Quo?

A/N: Okay, I've made you all wait long enough. Here comes chapter 4, this is going to be interesting as I've decided "fuck it" and I'm going to be pulling this out of my ass~! _Stick __to __the __Status __Quo _will be in here in some form but I have a feeling it will not be the same as it was in the movie... anyway I'm just gonna write now and hope this doesn't suck all kinds of hard.

* * *

><p>East High's relative calm was broken suddenly by a piercing scream. "WHAT?" Sharpay and her twin were staring at the announcement board in the lobby of the school, the blonde's mouth hanging open.<p>

Gabi read the text slowly out loud. "Callbacks for the two main roles. Sharpay and Gabriella Martin. Troy Bolton and Ryan Evans!"

Sharpay began to hyperventilate as a look of excitement spread on the brunette's face. "Maybe, maybe we're being Punk'd. MAYBE WE'LL GET TO MEET ASHTON!" she said, entirety too excited, and earning a look of pure derision, just as the basketball team wandered up.

"What's wrong Ice Queen..?"Chad Danforth asked as his eyes landed on the paper and he read the message. "What."

Faces were made at each other for a few moments before Sharpay stalked off towards class pausing only to scoff when one of the basketball players didn't move immediately out of her path.

* * *

><p>The day passed uneventfully enough, well, until lunch that is.<p>

Sharpay and Gabriella had taken their usual table on the upper section of the lunch room and the blonde was pacing back and forth, looking quite distraught, angry even. "They aren't even members of the drama club, they have to come to us as co-presidents of the club and ask to join!" she stalked next to her twin and glared at the other girl. "Someone needs to teach them the rules." She spat turning to look back over the balcony rail.

"Yeah!" agreed her twin, and then, "wait, what are the rules?"

Sharpay scoffed and turned her gaze back to the action below them.

One of the taller basketball players was pacing back and forth across the room behind their table and stopped suddenly, breaking into an impromptu song.

_You __can __bet_

_There__'__s __nothing __but __net_

_When __I__'__m __in __the __zone __and __one __a __roll_

_But __I__'__ve __got __a __confession_

_My __own __secret __obsession_

_And __it__'__s __making __me __lose __control_

The other jocks at the table perked up and replied

_Everybody __gather__ '__round_

Zeke, as the boy was known, sighed slightly and said mostly to himself, "well if Troy can tell his secret, I can tell mine." Then after a slight pause, "I bake." He smiled goofily, but was met with an affronted stare from Chad.

"What."

He frowned slightly, "I love to bake! Strudels, scones, even apple pandowdy."

The other jocks broke back into song, scoffing and motioning at him.

_Not __another __sound_

Zeke was too busy smiling like a fool to really notice though, "someday I hope to make the perfect crème brûlée."

_No__, __no__, __no__, __nooooooooooo_

_No__, __no__, __no__  
><em>_Stick __to __the __stuff __you __know__  
><em>_If __you __wanna __be __cool__  
><em>_Follow __one __simple __rule__  
><em>_Don__'__t __mess __with __the __flow__, __no __no __  
><em>_Stick __to __the __status __quo__  
><em>

Sharpay could do nothing but stare in a slightly dumbfounded way just as a girl at the nerd table started to sing, but before she could even get through a few notes the room ground to halt as the blonde who was so irking Sharpay literally strutted into the room and glanced around, noticing her at the top of the stairs.

He smirked and stalked up the stairs toward her, making rather a lot of noise in the now silent room. "Sharpay, can I have a word with you?" She nodded slowly in response, glancing around her and following him as he did what could only be called sashaying back down the stairs.

He turned and faced her when they were out in the hallway and smirked just slightly. "Look Sharpay, I know what you're trying to do, and I just wanted to say that I don't _care_ for a second about your musical, or your school's 'status quo', I just want to be me, and I'm not going to fight you tooth and nail for the right to express myself." He paused for a moment and watched her gape at him and then continued. "I'm not giving up my callback, but we're going to give everyone a fair chance, alright?"

She nodded, just a little stunned.

He smiled sweetly at her. "Good. Now, I think you have a lunch room to lord over." He turned and strutted off down the hall, leaving her gaping like a fish.

Just as she regained her composure and turned around, Troy Bolton walked out of the door behind her and she slammed right into his chest.

"Ugh! Bolton, don't you ever watch where you're going!"

He looked down at her, face a mixture of amusement and surprise. "Uh yeah actually... you're the one who ran into me Sharpay..."

She huffed, then turned to walk away, stopping a moment later. "Bolton, I don't know what you and you're... _boyfriend_ are trying to do, but the theatre is my realm, and I'm not going down without a fight." She stalked off before he could say anything, and was just left to stare at the spot she had been in confusion.

Finally he shrugged and walked down the hall, yelping quietly when he was yanked into an empty classroom. "What the hell..?" he said, calming down a moment later when he noticed Ryan against the teacher's desk. "Oh. Hey... what was all that with Sharpay about?" He asked, smiling and walking over to the other boy.

"Huh? Oh, I just... how do I put this..?" Ryan paused in thought for a moment and then his eyes lit up. "I just told her to fuck off without actually saying it." he shrugged and Troy was amazed at how much only a few days at East High had changed not only him, but everyone around him, and it all seemed centered around the whirlwind of confidence and nice clothing that was standing in front of him, looking so glorious. _Hold __on__, __did __I __just __call __Ryan __glorious __looking__? __But__... __I__... __I__'__m __not __gay__... __am__I__?_

His inner monologue was interrupted when Ryan placed a hand on his arm. "Hey, are you okay?"

Troy nodded slowly, blinking and shaking his head. "Yeah, I'm just... thinking."

Ryan pulled a face that Troy couldn't quite interpret and then stood up straighter. "Troy... there's uhm, something I need to tell you..."

And it was in that moment, when Ryan looked so confident, and still so scared all at once that Troy felt his heart wrench and all of the doubt, and confusion that had been there were gone and were replaced with the singular glorious feeling of being in love. _I __love __him__. __I__'__m __**in **__**love **__with __him__. __I __love __Ryan __Evans__._

Just as Ryan opened his mouth to continue, Troy held up a hand. "Wait, Ryan, there's something I need to say first..." Ryan closed his mouth and nodded slowly, brow knit with confusion. "I uhm... well, I just realized something... I... I'm in love with you Ryan, and I know we've only just met, and that sounds so crazy, but I... it's just how I feel. I love you." Troy stopped and looked down at his feet, looking back up a moment later when Ryan took his hand.

"I love you, too." said the blonde quietly, leaning forward slowly and kissing Troy.

* * *

><p>AN: Oh look, I'm out of ideas so you guys get D3RP chapter. xD I might just completely rewrite this at some point, but until then I quit.

Flames are appreciated. 3

I also don't even know. Just... blah.


	5. There's Not Actually A Song in This One?

The students had mostly calmed down from the drama in the cafeteria, though there was some muttering of Sharpay being overthrown as Ice Queen, much to her dismay. However, there was more drama brewing and who but Ms. Darbus would be the eye of the storm?

The drama teacher swept into the men's locker room in the gym with little care for the modesty of the boys and moved as quickly as she could to Coach Bolton's office. She turned the corner into his office much like a tornado of glitter and melodrama looking like a woman on a mission. "Alright Bolton, spill it." She said, standing in front of him, huffing when he looked up at her with an expression that could only be called dopey and he motioned with his sandwich.

"I don't know what you're talking about..." He said, raising an eyebrow when she huffed again and threw her shawl over her shoulder.

"Your son showed up at my auditions, and I give every student a fighting chance, a time honored tradition in the theatre that you would know nothing about but if this is just some twisted plot to upset the status quo of my temple of the arts, I will not stand for it!" She said, looking practically livid when he made the dopey face at her again.

"But Troy doesn't even sing..."

"Well, you're wrong about that, but I will have you know, I will not let my Twinkle Towne musicale be ruined by some basket shooting hooligans!" She said, glaring when he chuckled.

"Twinkle Towne?" He repeated, looking wholly unimpressed.

"I knew it! I _knew _it!" She said, glaring again and turning to sweep back out of the locker room in much the same way as she had entered, huffing when she nearly ran into one of the mostly naked boys shamelessly eavesdropping outside of the office.

* * *

><p>Taylor McKessie was doing her damnedest to get Ryan and his "genius brain" onto her scholastic Decathlon team, and while Ryan did appreciate that he was smart, and certainly didn't mind her bolstering his ego with that fact, he was growing tired of her following him around and practically begging on her knees for him to join. He sighed as he noticed her from across the hall and slowed to go to his locker, knowing by now that avoiding her would just make it worse.<p>

"Hi Ryan!' She said, just a little too perky for his taste, especially since his most recent memory was that of making out with Troy in the empty classroom. It had been surprisingly easy to get used to the brunette jock in every way, but the jarring sound of the bell and people heading to class had broken their love filled trance, and Taylor was not very high on his list of people he wanted to see after being interrupted while making out.

"Hi Taylor." He said, head still stuck in his locker and trying not to sound completely unenthused by her existence. If his annoyance showed it didn't register with her as she continued to prattle on about the team and why he should join. He grabbed two textbooks and a notebook out of his locker, catching a note that fluttered down from underneath one of them with practiced ease. "Look, I understand that you guys could really use a new fresh mind on the team, but I'm really not looking to join much of anything, this callback thing wasn't exactly planned, and now that I have it to worry about, I don't think I can handle adding Scholastic Decathlon." He said, closing the locker a moment later. "I'm sorry, and I don't mind joining your study group if you want me to, but I really don't think the team is right for me. It's nothing personal, I just told myself I wouldn't let my intelligence define my life here at East High, and right now, the easiest way to avoid that is to avoid the team." He didn't mean to sound harsh, but he was more than a little frustrated and knew that Troy was waiting for him somewhere in the school. "I'm sorry, maybe after the callback I can join, but I need to get to class." He added smiling gently at her when she looked a bit put out. She nodded and smiled back, heading on her own way a moment later.

He rolled his eyes just a bit and turned to follow the path laid out in the note from the Wildcat.

* * *

><p>A few moments later, he found himself emerging onto the roof of the school and turned around to see Troy standing in a veritable jungle of flora, local and exotic alike. "Well, you are just full of surprises." He said, giggling a little and moving up the last few small steps to stand next to Troy and look out over the view of Albuquerque. "This is a really beautiful little hideout." He added, looking over at the other boy and resting on the rail next to him.<p>

Troy smiled over at him and nodded. "It's my little hideaway thanks to the science club. Most of the team doesn't even know it's here." He said, smiling a little and licking his lips as he turned to the blonde. "I come up here when I need to think, or when I just need to get away from everything." His hair blew across his face with a gust of wind from the gathering storm and he smiled at Ryan again.

"You pretty much have the whole school wired, don't you Wildcat?" Ryan said, quirking an eyebrow and chuckling when Troy shrugged. "Seems to me that everyone wants to be your friend, girlfriend, boyfriend, whatever." He said, grinning a little when Troy moved over and slid his arms around his waist.

"Yeah, well, that's only when we win..." He said, shrugging a little and looking a little sad for a moment. "I just... I don't know what my dad's gonna say when he hears about me singing. With another guy no less..." He said, biting his lip a little.

"You're worried he won't like it?" Ryan asked quietly, smiling a moment later when Troy nodded slowly. "Troy, he's your dad, he loves you, and he'll find a way to accept who you are, whether you're gay, straight, Ryan-sexual," here he paused and chuckled a little. "Basketball guy, singing guy, or some kind of weird combination of all of those. You don't have to live up to anyone's expectations but your own... well, and mine fashion-wise." He laughed again and picked playfully at the red and white shirt the Wildcat was wearing. "You have to be true to you first and foremost. No matter what." He added, smiling when Troy leaned down and kissed him gently. "If you ask me, I think you're bloody fucking amazing." The feeling of being held by Troy was more comfortable than most any Ryan had ever felt, and even the few scattered insults and occasional hateful slur tossed at him as he had traversed the halls wasn't going to bring him down. He had sworn that to himself when he had realized he was gay, and not a person in the whole world was going to bring him down from the high he was experiencing in the hands of the oh so talented Troy Bolton.

Troy smiled and kissed him again, and then pulled back to sit down on the bench against one of the terrace walls. Ryan moved over to join him, and without thinking about it laced his hand with Troy's, and let his head fall onto the taller boy's shoulder.

"I know that sometimes it's hard to be yourself Troy, but I'm here by your side, and you're not getting rid of me easily." He said, squeezing reassuringly at the brunette's hand. "And you don't have anything to prove. If you need time to figure how to come out, or you want to wait for some reason, I'm not going to force you to." He added, looking up into Troy's eyes and conveying quite how serious he was, only to be met with an equally serious gaze.

"No. I'm not backing down from the one thing in the world that's taught me what it's like to really feel. You're mine Ryan, and I'm yours. The whole world should know that." He said, looking down at Ryan with his face set in a serious look, and eyes fiery with passion. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I'm not stopping for a second to make apologies or anything like that." He smiled when Ryan nuzzled him and rested his head against the blonde's. "I love you Ryan, and you're my boyfriend, if people have problems with that, it's not my fault, and they're not taking it away from me."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **What will Troy do next? Will Taylor ever get Ryan on her team? Is Sharpay going down without a fight? Find out next time on _Tres Fucks Up the Plot of HSM!~_ Until then, review it please!~ =3


End file.
